


Slightly Drunken Antics

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Nifa’s lips taste faintly of the ale she’s been drinking. It’s hard for Moblit not to notice when he’s this close to her. His hands cup her face, his thumb rubbing across her cheek. He kisses her back with an effort that matches hers to him.





	Slightly Drunken Antics

Moblit hasn’t had enough drinks to officially call himself drunk. He can still remember how many shots he had poured down his gullet. There is a bit of warmth in his face that he can’t ignore, but it’s not enough to alter his perception of the world.

He knows exactly what’s going on in his current predicament.

Moblit’s not too sure about Nifa though. She’s smaller than him, her tolerance for the bitter stuff is likely lower than his.

But she seems to know what she’s doing as well.

Moblit feels her hands gripped onto his shirt, pushing him until his back is pressed against the HQ wall.

Nifa’s lips taste faintly of the ale she’s been drinking. It’s hard for Moblit not to notice when he’s this close to her. His hands cup her face, his thumb rubbing across her cheek. He kisses her back with an effort that matches hers to him.

Moblit guesses that they’ve been in this position for quite a while when Nifa pulls away from him.

His eyes are still closed for a few seconds afterwards, the feeling of her lingering on his lips. He opens his eyes slowly to see Nifa looking up at him, seemingly caught up in her own thoughts.

She’s contemplating something, Moblit realizes. Either that, or she’s regretting something. He doesn’t want it to be the latter.

To ease her tensions, Moblit decides to make the responsible choice.

“If you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to keep going,”

The second after he speaks, Nifa pulls away from him. She nods her head sternly and adjusts her clothing for a brief moment.

“Yeah, okay.”

Moblit scratches his head, unsure what to do next. He looks down at his shoes and mutters, “I can walk you back to your room. It’s the least I can do.”

When he glances back up, there’s a soft smile on Nifa’s face and a warm glow in her pretty eyes.

“I’d like that. Thank you.”

It’s a short walk from where they are to where Nifa sleeps. The night outside is dark and the Survey Corps HQ is quiet. Neither of them want to disturb that silence, to risk being seen by any sort of superior.

When they get to Nifa’s room, Moblit stands off on the other side of the hall as she grabs the doorknob.

“Goodnight, Nifa,” he tells her as politely as he can. “Have a good sleep.”

“You’re way too nice to me, Moblit, do you know that?” Nifa responds, beaming at him rather brightly.

Her hand holds onto the knob, turns it, then opens the door. For a few seconds, Nifa stands facing away from him, staring into the darkness of her room.

Moblit’s trying to guess what she’s thinking, why she’s stopping and why she hasn’t gone in yet.

Then Nifa turns on her heel to face him once more.

“You can come in if you want,” she offers in a sheepish voice. “Stay for a bit… if you’re into it, that is.”

It’s a very simple offer. Moblit has never been good at reading people, but the second he hears her words, everything clicks into place at once.

He’s flustered, but he nods his head and says, “Yes, actually. I can do that.”

Nifa appears more confident, satisfied at what has been said. She walks over a few steps and takes Moblit gently by the wrist. She leads him back into her room and closes the door securely behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: How Moblit Berner Lost His Virginity


End file.
